Fast Cars
by Emily Cohen
Summary: Lilly Truscott moved away when she was 16 , now 5 years laters she is back in Malibu...with her son Ryan. A lot of things have changed especially between Miley and her friends...it's a LOE and other pairings . Sweet story...trailer is up!
1. Trailer

**Fast Cars**

**

* * *

**Lilly Truscott was an average teenager , but then something happened in her life and went away (she was 16 back then ) . She left everyone behind and moved to London with her mother...the only one she kept in touch was with her best friend : Miley Stewart .

But things were about to change...

* * *

Now after 5 years she is back in Malibu...but not alone ...with her son Ryan .

Trailer

In a room full of luggage

_Mommy...where are we going? –asked 4 years old Ryan ._

_Home , honey , we are going home , you are going to love it!_

Back in Malibu , Miley's on the phone

I can't believe it Lilly! You are actually here! I want to see you and Ryan as soon as possible .

Shows Lilly and Miley having a fight at Miley's house .

_Lilly : Why you never tell me you were dating HIM?_

_Miley : well..in the first place a lot of things have changed around here missy ...and second if i ever tell you before you will never show up here knowing that HE lives across the street!_

_Lilly : I don't wanna fight Miles , we are not kids anymore!_

The two best friends hugs .

Or maybe things didn't change at all :

Shows Ryan on the street crying

_Ryan : I want my mommy!!_

_Joe : Hey buddy...do you need help?_

_Lilly: oh my god Ryan , what happened with you?_

_Joe : he just fell from the bike...Lilly?_

_Lilly: Joe?_

Shows Joe trying to kiss Lilly

Lilly : I'm sorry i can't do this...I am not 16 anymore ...I'm sorry Joe I've gotta go ...

Shows Joe running after her ...

Joe : okay ...do what you always do ...run away from everything important in your life!

Lilly : do you think that im always running away Mister I-OWN-THE WORLD?! You don't know anything about me or...whatever

Joe : maybe thats true...but i know one thing...when i told you i LOVED YOU you disappeared , out of the blue , just like that!

Lilly : shut up , just shut up!!

Joe : just tell me one thing is HE mine?

Maybe we will see ...

Shows Miley and Kevin holding hands , walking out from a hospital .

_Miley : thanks Kev ...i will never have done this without you _

_Kevin : anything for you Miles_

Shows Lilly crying with Ryan in her arms , the Miley shows up

_I can't see you like this Lilly ...you will have to tell him anytime ...soon_

_Whatever...im sick is always about me , what's going on with you?_

_...uhmm...well...is kind of serious...Im not ready yet _

_Well , I'm not ready either to tell him too..._

* * *

Sometimes people have to go grow up so fast...

We will see... in **Fast Cars**


	2. Goodbye London , Hello California

**Fast Cars**First of all thanks so much for those ones who reviewed my trailer : 1harrypotterfan , njlove63 , jbfan1 , harley 97 , iminlovewithajonas , xxjustanotherjbfanxx , jayy and others...well you make my day...

Anyone wants to be nick's girl? ( in real life who wouldn't? lol) send me review or a message!!

Another message : my roommate has just seen nick jonas on tv ans she is saying he has some air of richard gere? What do you think guys?

This is the real FIRST CHAPTER!!

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Goodbye London , hello California .**

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

You have just comunicated with the Truscott residence if you want to leave a message press 1 and we will call you as soon as possible :

-_Hey , honey ...how's everything? .. i'm so sorry i can't give you a drive to the airport but you know this reunion is so important and my boss ...well you know him... i promise i will make it up for you and i am already missing you.. and Ryan where are you sleeping when i'm gone?...you know honey i was..._

Wait , wait . Ryan your daddy is at the phone!!

Hello ? Matt are you there?... RYAN ADAM TRUSCOTT where are you? Lilly shouted across the room . Wanna know about Lilly? Lillian Truscott used to be 16 year old teenager who didn't care about anything but herself and well her friends too , what i mean is that she used to have a normal teenager life with no strings attached , you know , going to school , homework , parties whatever you do when you are sixteen , talented and gorgeous and not to mention you have a superstar as a friend like Hannah Montana , life was easy or normal . However a lot of things changed in a blink of an eye especially when she had to move to London .

Ryan! Where are you honey?

Hide and seek mommy!! Please!!

Not know Ryan , your daddy wanted to talked to you and you didn't even care to pick up the phone...how was that?

I´m sorry mommy , i was just playing with louie the bear!

Yeah , yeah...now lets finish with this suitcases

Where are we going mommy?

I told you a million times Ryan , we are going home . Then Lilly stood up giving Ryan a kiss on his forehead and trying to fix up the mess on his 4 years old son's room , he was an only child thats for sure but that room was such a mess. Ryan was such a sweet kid but he could be a little too hyper sometimes , the way that Lilly used to be , but now she was a responsible 21 years old young lady and engaged with his longtime boyfriend Matt Bedingfield ...about Ryan he was the replicate of his mother except for one little thing...

At the airport :

Gate 27 , American Airlines from London to Malibu , California , please all boarders ...we are calling all boarders...

Told you , we were going to be late , Lilly!

It´s not my fault that someone packed more toys than clothes and necessities , Mom! –said Lilly loooking at his son and then her worried mother .

Oh my god honey , I can't believe that you are going back after all this years! And with Ryan? Don't you think he is going to miss home and what about Matt?

Mom , please! We had this conversation , like ten times and you know this internship is a big deal...and about Matt we have technology...you know internet and phones...like these mom – said Lilly making fun of her own mother .

Ok , ok , now Ryan give a kiss to your grandmother and behave yourself , Right? –said Heather giving Ryan a big hug .

We are going to miss you , bye Mom! .

And then they took the plane . Ryan was already tired when they got to the plane , but Lilly was a whole different situation , she didn't know why she was so nervous , i mean she was going back home she was going to see Miley after all this years and she was travelling across the ocean for the chance of her life , the journalism internship , right? Because that was the reason she went to college and gave up anything , i mean she was no longer a skateboard girl with ponytails and sweatpants who didn't care about all the bruises she got from dangerous adventures , not anymore , now she was a fine young lady with such an elegance european style , responsible and quiet , yeah really quiet comparing the past ...well in the past she was just pretty now people call her gorgeous ...stop daydreaming Lilly , this is not about the internship this is about something else , or someone else to be exactly...there was a nod in her stomach and she couldn't take it anymore she was just about to throw up when she realized that a young man was looking at her , he gave her a flirty smile ...god what's wrong with men nowadays? She thought , didn't he see her engagement ring on her finger? That was one of the reason she didn't trust men , because mostly of them were completely jerks , yeah thats right or maybe the only reason was that the few men on her life were jerks , except for her loving father who rest in peace and loyal Matt thats for sure , wait a minute loveable Matt? What kind of expression is that to refer the love of your life? , no stop Lilly this can't be happening , Matt couldn't be at the airport because of his important meeting not other reasons , but why didn't care she cared about that , well first because she didn't want to create a little drama about nothing , wait nothing? What was that suppose to mean? I mean Matt is a dream , he is a well known publicist on London , young , talented and so handsome , the one who could have any lady at his feet , but Lilly know other man who could have ALL the ladies at his feet! . Lilly stop! , you are not going to bring his name , after all this years , cause Lillian Truscott is in love and engaged to the father of her son , yes and that men that make her happy is Matt Bedingfield , yeah that his name .

Mommy , mommy!! –Ryan poked her mother once and again .

Oh , sorry , honey , what's going on?

The flight attendant asked you if you want something...-Ryan said innocently

Oh! Can I have a scotch?

Yeah , that was going to be a long flight ...say goodbye to London honey , bye London –said Ryan with his loyal Louie the bear at his hands .

* * *

you liked it? well im trying my best , cause i really like this story! you have some ideas? let me know them!! please!! and reviews are appreciated...

xoxo

Emily , from the south continent (lol!)


	3. Hotel California

**Fast Cars****Chapter 2 : Hotel California!**

* * *

This idea came when i was at college at my "science introduction" class , is such a boring class so i started to write these on my notebook , i think my teacher noticed and i have an exam of that subject next week , anyway what do you think about the couples? don't worry nick will show up later , sorry for my horrible english cause as i always say english is not my first language , hope you like this chapter , please review!! im happy with those!! and thanks to jemily you were totally right...now im going to bed! review!! and thanks so much 4 those ones who put the story on alerts!!

* * *

_He said , I've been to the year 3000_

_Not much has changed but they lived under water_

_And your great great great grand daughter_

_Is doing fine , is do..._

"Momma please I want to hear that song" , said Ryan while Lilly was switching the radio stations on their rented car .

"Oh come on Ryan! is such a cheesy song...I don't know why they even played" said Lilly in a low voice . "What about this one honey? " . Ryan stood up from his car seat and send his mother a death glare. "Oh come Ry you love this song" , Lilly started to sing :

_If you need me call me_

_No matter where you are_

_No matter how far_

_Don't worry baby_

_Just call my name_

_I'll be there in a hurry_

_You don't have to worry_

Then Ryan started to sing with her , it was his favorite part :

_Cause baby_

_There ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough _

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_Too keep me from getting to you babeeeee_ , finished Lilly making funny faces , suddenly Ryan was asleep in his car seat again . But Lilly couldn't forget that song because it was her and His song , you know those couple songs?

_-Flashback-_

_Behind the stage , at a Hannah Montana concert :_

_Lilly was looking from a corner Hannah's last song from the concert , she was so connected with her best friend performance "One in a million" that she didn't notice that someone was trying to get her attention _

"_wow...Joe...you scared me..."_

"_well it wasn't my intention Truscott...so is that you favorite song?"_

"_which?...one in a million?" he could see she was quite embarrassed cause the truth was that it was her favorite song , at least Hannah's "Please! Is such a cheesy song...i mean is ok"_

"_well...for me is quite romantic" said Joe trying to look cool , Lilly catch that and decided continued with his game ._

" _how's that? I thought Kevin was the cute romantic one?"_

"_hey I can be romantic too...and funny...I'm the whole package baby! " said Joe very close to Lilly ._

"_yeah , yeah that was the exactly words you said to Lola!"_

"_someday we will find our song Truscott , just you and me..."_

-End of flashback-

"Lilly , Lilly , are you there?" – asked a concerned Miley on the phone .

"yeah , yeah , I'm still here Miles"

"OH MY GOSH!! I can't believe it! You are actually here! I want to see you , both of you!...but..why you didn't tell me earlier?"

"What? I told you Miles...like 2 weeks ago?"

"Exactly...2 WEEKS AGO!!

"So...where are you two staying?"

"Four Seasons...in the center..."-said Lilly vaguely cause she knows that Miley used to hate that hotel...some crazy Hannah Montana experience ...

"What?...Lilly what about your house , near my house?"

"yeah ...well my mom call a few weeks ago and the constructors are still remodeling...so right now me and Ry are staying here...I already made reservations , so don't worry..."

" No way missy , you are staying here , please Lilly" . It was true Miley was kind of lonely know , cause her father was always working and crazy Jackson was at college in New York, so the house was kind of empty ; in the other hand Miley wasn't "unemployed" or anything she was taking a break of Hannah , I mean , come on she was 21 , she was enjoying Hannah's fortune .

"...please , please Lilly vanilly..." .Miley knew that when she call her friend Lilly Vanilly she couldn't resist .

"ok , ok Hannah banana...but just for your information Matt is gonna be pissed , cause he was the one who made the reservation , and they won't give his money back!"

"perfect...cause I don't really like Matt anyway "

"MILEY!"

"Sorry Lils but it's the truth"

"ok.. let's change the subject...I'll be there in 20 minutes , is that ok with you?"

"yeah , it's absolutely perfect!"

The streets were perfects , everything about Miley's neighborhood was perfect , well it used to be Lilly's neighborhood too she just lived a few blocks away , but right now this place was barely recognizable , it was cozy and familiar , the houses were beautifully painted , the gardens were gorgeous and Malibu's weather was perfect...she missed that feeling about being outside just with a t-shirt cause London was nothing comparing Malibu , I mean London was beautiful too but it was freezing cold , and Malibu was so warm , oh so warm , she thought for a moment if Ryan could get used to .

Suddenly Lilly pull the car on Miley's block , she stared just a moment admiring the house , so many things happened there , she remembered those sleepovers and pajama party they used to have when they were 14 , 15 years old ...then she saw the lilies , the delicate lilies just like her...then she saw her best friend and her child's godmother...there she was Smiley Miley still on her pajamas , so pretty as always , opening her arms just to hug her favorite godson...yes Ryan .

"...hi Smiley Miley!!..."

"Hey Ryan! I've missed you so much..." Miley said carrying Ryan inside the house .

"I know , Mister Louie has missed you too..." said Ryan showing Miley his beloved bear.

"Someone has British accent..." quote Miley giving Lilly a funny glare and helping her with the never ending suitcases , while Ryan was making his first impression of the new places .

"Well , he born in England...who can blame him? " Ryan was 4 going 5 , it was funny hear him cause he has some British accent . Lilly was still shocked about the house , so many memories , so many things left unsaid ; then she looked herself , her blonde long hair was still in an elegance bun but her white shirt was full of dry coffee .

"How that happened? –asked Miley from the other side of the room at the same time she was giving Ryan the remote control of the TV .

"...uhmm...I think I was just a little dizzy...you know for the long flight ...so in the airport I bought a coffee and suddenly it was all over my shirt..."

"oh! Come here I hate coffee's spots" Lilly approach Miley to the kitchen to clean herself .

"Are you sure you can do these? –asked Lilly while Miley was looking all over the kitchen some product .

"P-L-e-ase!! , you don't know how many coffee's spots I have cleaned before" . Now Lilly was confused and interested at the same time .

"Really?"

"...yup..."

"Miley , you don't drink coffee"-said Lilly with an evil glare .

"pfff...everybody drinks coffe...and this is not about me , this is about you and your beautiful Dolce & Gabbana shirt , so missy you have to go to change , come on upstairs my friend ..."

So both girls , went upstairs , but before Lilly went to check out Ryan he was seriously absorbed with "Sponge Bob" , so she went upstairs with Miley ...Lilly went to Miley's old room , well it was still Miley's room , but some thing have changed now it was more adult , mature , there were no longer posters of celebrity crushes it was a Lady room ... she call her friend but she got no answer , since they were only three in the house Lilly decided to take off her shirt and put it in the wash machine downstairs , but what she didn't know that somebody was in the hall...and Lilly was wearing only a bra .

"OH my god! – Lilly said covering herself and so embarrassed .

"I'm so sorry...I didn't know Miley has guests..."

"uhmmm..."

"never mind , I'll come back later " – said the boy blushing and quickly he shut the door and cross the street .

Lilly stood there for a minute , she opened a little the curtains to cleared her doubts , she know that guy , yeah that guy was ...

"LILLY!! , I found ..." said Miley running .

"KEVIN!"

"say what? –asked Miley .

"Kevin , Kevin was looking for you..."

"Oh sweet nibblets!" –Miley said this running away from Lilly .

"Miley , there´s something that you are not telling me?

"uhm...no...I don't think so"

"MILEY"

"LILLY"

"Why Kevin was looking for you , at 9 in the morning , on a boring sunday?"

"Which Kevin?"

"silly me KEVIN FEDERLINE , no stupid Kevin freaking Jonas!!"

"In that case...uhmmm...we kinda work together...you know he helped me with some Hanna's lyric and guitar arrangements...you were saying? "

"I'm not buying that Miles" now Lilly was pissed and impatient at the same time she has this feeling that the brunette was hiding something , then suddenly she saw something on the girl's neck , a chain and a ring , oh yeah , Miley was totally busted .

"OH MY GOD!"-Lilly said .

"What I have something in my hair?"

"Not exactly...more than a chain and SOMEONE'S purity ring"

"Lilly please don't"

"I can't believe it , Why you never tell me you were dating HIM?"

"cause we aren't ...WE ARE NOT DATING" Miley was kind of ashamed right now this definitely wasn't the Miley that Lilly left .

"Hows that? You are not dating him but you already SLEPT WITH HIM?"

"...kind of sleeping... "-quote Miley putting some soap on the washing machine .

"MILEY!"

"...I'm so sorry Lilly...everything happened so fast..."

"How long?"

"...a year..."

"A YEAR?...and you didn't tell me? Not even this morning?" –Lilly asked she was kind of offended that her friend didn't trust her , but Miley was frustrated with the conservation , she didn't tell her for a reason , not a very reasonable reazon , but she did it to protect her .

"well..in the first place a lot of things have changed around here missy ...and second if i ever tell you before you will never show up here knowing that HE lives across the street!"

"Ok , you are probably right , but that doesn't mean anything "

"Kev didn't recognize you? "

" Thank god no" Lilly watch her friend she was blushing right now . "...lucky you ...he is cuter than ever..."

"excuse me?"-Miley said between laughs .

"you heard me!...so HE IS your ONE IN A MILLION...isn't he ?"

"We will see..." That was the final world , now Lilly knew why Miley was so "smiley" she has something with Kevin Jonas , who was hottter than ever , that mean that someday she will have to see him , and then Kevin will know about Ryan , and Kevin being the brother of HIM , she wil have to face someone else that comes with the name of : JOE .

Yes , Miley was so lucky ...

* * *

**YOU LIKED IT? YOU HATED IT? im open to sugggestions , complaining , everything just send a review ...**

**i didn't want to rush things...but loe is soon...(god! someone help me on my huge crush on kevin jonas!)**

**xoxo**

**Emily , from the south .**


	4. The two of us

**Fast Cars**

First thanks to those ones who reviewed this story , put it in your alerts , favorites . I'm trying my best here ...and this chapter i wrote it at the same time my roommate was having a party in OUR room , strange but true! , we were taking some drinks and then we ate popcorn and chocolate pudding...and watching some lame movie called "the nun"...and let me tell you never , i mean never , mix popcorn , beer and chocolate pudding...never ...hope you like this chapter! reviews are appreciated ...

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The two of us**

**Kevin's P.O.V**

I have just came from Miley's house and :_ what the hell just happened? ..._I meanI waited in the hall like always and some crazy blonde appeared like nothing just wearing a bra ...I think I never saw her hanging around the house or with Miley . I don't wanna quote my dear beloved brother but : _awkward!_ .Anyway i think i blew up my surprise , you see there have been 2 months the last time i saw Miles , 2 freaking months , 2 months without her , we have talked on the phone for hours! That's for sure , but it doesn't feel the same ...gosh I miss her so much ...never thought that this last trip would be so hard I think this last year that we were "together" I had a lot of trips you know tours and last shows for the band presenting an image that it's definitely not who we are...at least not anymore...it's not that our music isn't Us or isn't real ...it's just that neither of us are 19 anymore ...whatever I never told her that i was coming i wanted to be a surprise , I think maybe im falling inlo...wait! , that did not happen , no , I'm not inlove of Miley Stewart ...I like her , I really like her , she's funny , sweet and did I mention _incredibly hot?..._gosh I wonder if the press would know about us , they would made an interesting show _"Kevin Jonas has been sleeping with adorable Hannah Montana" _yeah I can tell you she is adorable in so many ways , don't get me wrong i'm not using her...we are together YES , we consider ourselves as a real couple NO , we are allow to see other people Yeah...oh crap why did I agree in that part of the contract? . I think it's about time to take this thing off of my chest and telling...

-Nick!...what are you doing here so early?

-I live here...DUH! .

-uhmmm...yeah never mind...I just think that you were in Joe's apartment .

-yeah...like i was going to stay in that "intention of apartment" , no way man , it's a fucking mess ...but the real question is what are you doing up so early?

-Starbucks...-I told him . _LIE _.

Then Nick nodded and went to my bedroom and looked through the curtains and asked me .

-I wonder if Miley is up – He sent me a questioning glare .

-How will I know? – _LIE AGAIN_ .

-ok...I just want to say hi to her...i mean she is such a good neighbor...

I BET THAT SHE IS

-I think i will just take the risk and go...

-NOO! –well i think i just overreacted a little bit...good job Kevin now he is going to make some interesting questions . –I mean...don't you think it's a little bit early...she must be sleeping -LIE ,LIE , LIE . I'M SUCH A DIRTY LIER , WAY TO GO KEV.

-O-k man , I think I'm gonna pass later...

Then he disappeared making his way to the kitchen ...Suddenly I feel this urge to not let Nick go to Miley's . I knew that he or she wouldn't do anything but i just can't stand them in the same room...they dated YES , years ago YES , they were inlove? I DON'T KNOW , Nick never talked about that subject with me...maybe he did it with Joe but who cares , I'm not jealous not at all ...

_-flashback-_

_They said that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_You're one in a million _

_The infamous Jonas Brothers were backstage at the Hannah Montana concert : Nick 15 , Joe 18 , Kevin 19 ._

_Nick and Kevin were talking watching the concert from a corner and Joe was being his usual himself , flirting with Miley's friend Lilly ._

_-Dude...do I look good?-asked Nick ._

_-Yeah , I think so...why are you asking me?_

_-Well i wanna ask Hann...Miley out...so i have to look good..._

_-Yeah...whatever...she is coming by the way ._

_Miley took of her blonde wig and went straight to the boys . _

_-Hi guys...so this is me...I'm glad that you could understand my secret..it was really important to me!_

_-Yeah Hann...i mean Miley...no problem , we totally understood .-said Nick nervous by the presence of the brunette ._

_-Yeah...and if it make you feel better you are prettier with your natural hair...not that the wig doesn't suit you-quoted Kevin looking straight in to her blue eyes ._

_-Thanks , Kevin ._

_-uhmm...Miley can we talk , just the two of us? ._

_-Sure Nick ._

_Then Kevin walked away to meet his girlfriend Zoey ._

_-end of flashback-_

Now I remember!...blonde wig...blonde girl at Miley's...that blonde seems so familiar , come on Kevin let's just take a coffee .

* * *

**Lunch time .Miley's house .**

Lilly was already changed in comfortable clothes and Miley was cooking trying to avoid and hide her happiness for the presence of her best friend and godson in her house .

-So Ry , are you having a good time?-asked Miley touching Ryan's soft hair .

-Yeah , I love it...but I miss Bear...

-Who is Bear honey?

-It's my dog...we left him in London...grandma said he wasn't allowed to come .-said Ryan looking sad .

-Oh , I'm sure that we could make that work .

-Yeah , maybe if you take care of him he would have come –said Lilly to her son pretty concerned about the pet subject .-Sooo...did he call?

-No , not yet ...but he will...I didn't know he was coming...-answered Miley .

-Ok , I have to make some calls , I 'll be back soon .

Lilly went to her room at Miley's house and called Heather , her mother , then the curiosity killed her and opened the closet . There she found some boxes and folders that she supposed were old stuff like the Seaview yearbook and some old teen magazines but what she like most was a pink box were she found pictures , very interesting pictures .

There were plenty of her and Miley since they were 13 to 15 years old , and then just at the bottom of the box she found pictures of the Jonas Brothers , looking happy when all of them used to hang out . There were photos of Nick , Kevin , more photos of Kevin and then photos of Joe , more exactly photos of HER and Joe when they were couple . She took one of them and looked it intensely . Her hair was no longer with those curls at the end , her clothes were no more t-shirts of different colors , she didn't skate anymore...now everything in her life was different...that girl was far away. But that boy...oh god...from where she could start? . She hasn't seen him in 5 years , but he couldn't get any better , his deep brown eyes , the way she used to touch her , kissed her and even talked to her . He was Joe Jonas come on ! there's no need to say that he was all _fine , like a parking ticket in a bad day . _A smile crossed her face and she stopped daydreaming when a voice interrupted her .

-Those are mine , missy! –said Miley standing at the door .

-I'm so sorry , it wasn't my intention to look inside your closet ...

-Lils I'm kidding!

-Why you didn't throw all these things away , when I told you to do it?-asked Lilly with a little anger in her eyes .

-Stop that tone with me girl!...and what if I didn't ? it doesn't make any difference...you were in London...like other continent .

-Well Miley seems that you finally understood geography ...

-Don't make fun of me...and those are mine Lils –Miley grabbed some old Kevin's pictures.

-I should have known why you had more posters of him , instead of the sensitive Nick...

-Yeah , sensitive Nick , sensitive my...

-MILES!

-Ok , ok , maybe we weren't made for each other...I can assume that!...that doesn't change the fact that he cheated on me ...with that stinky Mikayla ...but in the other hand Kevin is ...just ahh...

-Oh here we go again...he is going to be mad at you , don't you think? –asked Lilly .

-For what?...for not telling him that i still keep in touch with you all these years? ...nahh...I'm sure he will understand and besides if he doesn't he won't get his present! –Miley blushed .

-Ok! , there´s no need to be graphic or spread any kind of details! .-quoted Lilly between laughs.

-This is what i missed the most...

-Sorry I didn't catch that...-Lilly was staring at the picture of her and Joe again .

-I said that I missed our "best friend moments"

-Yeah , me too .

The blonde had some tears in her eyes .

-You see...you will have to go outside someday Lils...it won't be the end of the world .

-I know , I know...

_-flashback-_

-_Come on Lilzzzzzzzzz! Come here –shouted Joe . He was already sitting on the roller coaster . –It's not the end of the world baby ! _

_-Sure...that's because everything you do is dangerous!...I'm happy here with my feet on the earth Joe !_

_-Pff ...yeah happy...chicken!-said Joe _

_-I heard that one Joseph...and there would be no kiss after your little ride ..._

_-end of flashback –_

-Momma , mommaaa...

-Lilly...lunch time!!

And then Lilly went downstairs .

* * *

liked it? hate it? next chapter definitely some joe , and some loe? and of course other characters of my own .

xoxo

**Emily , from the south .**


	5. Remember

**Fast Cars**

So I know some of you want to kill me...but i don't wanna rush things . It's pretty obvious that Miley and Kevin are in sort or secret relationship there would be some drama in there too , i really liked to write about them...i don't know why maybe cause miley is a cutie and kevin...don't even get me started ( i love him) BUT this a loe and will be a fluffy loe...that sound cheesy..ok bye and review! and nowis definitely winter in my country cause im freezing...

**

* * *

****Chapter 4 : Remember **

**Joe's P.O.V**

I woke up , thank god I was in my bed , for a moment i thought it would be nice to have breakfast but then i checked the clock and it was already lunch time ...and then I saw a blonde lying under the sheets of my bed...oh no Kirsten again and again . I don't know why this always happens to me , i mean Saturday's night are kind of irresistible to me . A few years ago i used to stay at home watching tv with my brothers now all i can think of a saturday it's go clubbing . Last night was other story , I even invited Kevin to come along but he refused saying that he was to tired or something ...whatever it's not that i care... so i went with Nick , he didn't stay all night night long so i think he went home but again I don't really care . Gosh! Why did I have to drink so much vodka?...I'm pretty hung over right now ; I always said to myself that one day i would make other plans for my saturday's night but again I don't promise anything the same goes to not end with Kirsten again and again ...you see she's pretty , hot and rich , we have been seeing each other for the last 6 months...how can i describe our relationship? , she's not my girlfriend , so you must think we are friends with benefits? No we are not friends , cause friends don't do what we have been doing the last months...I'm pretty concerned that I might go to hell instead of heaven for the past events ... but what about last night? ...nope last night I was a good boy ...yeah I'm 24 years old...we didn't do anything ...when we left the club I was kind of drunk and she was completely wasted , so we got lucky that we found my apartment . Believe me alcohol doesn't fix anything at least for a whole day...I'm not going to blame Kevin but i was mad with him...I know that shouldn't bother me cause we are not kids anymore... but the thing is that i invited him an he said that i should have some goals in life that i was the reason that the ban was falling apart and blah blah blah ...stupid Kevin ; i would like to see if he has some goals in his life , i mean i know that this past few years he has been clearly seeing someone , I don't know who she is but I know there's is someone ...I'm not that fucking stupid...and about having goals...goals...goals...goals. I saw a piece of paper and a pencil on the nightstand i took it and I remember someone that use to make lists...goal's list ...

_-flashback-_

_Lilly was sitting in the kitchen with her school's assignments all over the table . Then Joe entered the room . _

_-What's up Lilz?-he said giving her a kiss on the cheek ._

_-School stuff...boring as always..but i think i like this one...-she said grabbing some folder –Mr Corelli want us to make a list...a goal's list that we should have to do it at the end of te year ._

_-Oh , who is Mr Corelli? –asked Joe grabbing a home made cookie ._

_-My school teacher , DUH!_

_-oh yeah...now i remember you are still on high school ...-said Joe sarcastically ._

_Lilly punched him on the shoulder ._

_-Hey , that's not fair!_

_-Well it'a not fair either that you are making fun on me cause I'm still on high school , the fact that you are 18 doesn't make you wiser...-said Lilly offended ._

_-or cuter!-add Joe laughing ._

_-you are not cute –said Lilly_

_-I know I'm hot..._

_-Whatever, i have to do this thing...where can I start? –she asked herself .-...first I have to go to the bathroom...-she turned around.-Don't you dare Jonas ..._

_But Joe couldn't resist and wrote something on her paper sheets :_

_Things that I have to achieve before the year's end_

_By Joseph Dangerrr Jonas_

_1.Clean my room_

_2.Ask mom why Kevin and Nick have curls and I don't_

_3.Beat Kevin on guitar hero_

_4.Bought some new socks_

_5.Ask Lilly out_

_6.Made Lilly fall inlove with me_

_PS: Lilly will you go out with me?_

_There's no need to say that she said yes ._

_-end of flashback-_

I started to write something on the list but noting could come out of my mind...nothing except of her .

Then Kirsten woke up and I made some calls to my famous brothers .

* * *

At Miley's house .

-You liked lunch? –asked Miley to Lilly and Ryan , who were still sitting at the table .

-Oh yes Miles...i didn't know you were such a good cooker-answered Lilly .

They started to clean up the table , and it was funny to see that little Ryan was trying trying to help at the fact that Lilly raised him to be polite and collaborator even if he didn't have to .

-Soo...tomorrow...you will get up early?-asked Miley putting the dishes on the sink .

-Yes , i have to be at the office at 7...and I don't wanna be late on my first day .

-Lils , I'm so happy with you...Vanity Fair is such a great magazine...remember when i did my first photo shoot ?

-Yeah i think so...but my boss is Lana Weston...I have been warned that she is pretty tough with the new ones...but at least she liked my grades and college's recommendations..that has to mean something ...

-Sure girl!...have you picked your outfit yet?-asked Miley pretty concerned .

-uhmmm...kind of

She didn't , Lilly was more concerned on her skills that she didn't consider that fashion was the key of the magazine.

-LILLY!!...how's that?

-Well i think that my head have been in other places than clothes ...

-Come on Ryan , let's help your crazy mother...

And with that Miley took Ryan on her lap and dragged Lilly to her bedroom .

-Ok we have the white shirt with a vest , boots and some skinny jeans...and then we have this sexy little black dress that will definitely break some hearts...if that there are any guys actually working on Vanity Fair...which i think there aren't...whatever .-said Miley .

Lilly blushed these kind of things gave her some memories .

-What is sexy , momma? –asked Ryan . He was sitting on the floor making some drawings .

-Nothing honey , nothing. Lilly sent Miley a questioning glare and the girl escaped _"Sorry , my bad"_

-Ok what do you think about the black dress with the boots?-asked Lilly .

-I think it's perfect!

-Miley...as is Sunday and i have to go to the office so early in the morning...uhmm...i was wondering if you could watch Ryan just tomorrow...on Tuesday i will sign up him on a kindergarten...so what do u say?

-I feel insulted right now Lilly...of course i don't have any problem i love being around Ryan in fact tomorrow i have to go to some soundch...to the center , it would be fun i can take him to the park ...

-You have saved my life...

Miley received a text message .

_Miley_ **Kevin **

**Hey hon , what's up? I have missed U...**

_U are alive , how nice!_

**U R so funny , so tell me ...2morrow 10 am , Gibson amphitheater ?**

_U didn't even bother 2 cross the street or called me last night , baby!_

**The first thing I did...and we need 2 talk seriously**

_Ok-Ok , see u 2morrow at ten! X_

**Just one kiss?**

_Goodbye Kevin!_

Tomorrow will be an interesting day

* * *

**so? i will updating sooner than you think...u can give me some ideas...i love ideas**

**xoxo**

**Emily , from the south (reviews are like good cookies to me!!)**


	6. Surprises

**Fast Cars**

_A/N : okay here's chapter 5 , I love this story but im having some problems cause is really too hard write this and make it worth it , specially because i have all this ideas in my mind and i can't just put it in order...but i will give it a try...a friend told me that i have to start thinking in english not in spanish...AND IF YOU LIKE LOE I HAVE THIS OTHER STORY "LET ME BE YOURS" which i'm totally inlove with and it's alreadi in chapter 6...check out my profile then...this will get interestin after saturday when im final with my finals...thanks 4 reviewing , alerts!_

**_Chapter 5 : Surprises_**

Monday at 7 am . It was the first day at work for Lilly . New work , new workmates , office , boss , but the same town , same old town .

She straightened her hair and started to get dressed with the outfit she and Miley picked on Sunday . She did her make up , and then looked herself in the mirror , WOW , just wow , she knew she was beautiful but she didn't want to admitted it . Her long and straight blonde hair make her look older , not older in a bad way , older as mature , as a young lady ready for the up and downs of adulthood , yeah she was ready but underneath it all she was scared .

She went to the kitchen and her friend was already there making some coffee ; Ryan was still sleeping , as usual , he wasn't a very "morning person" and he was a little kid he didn't have to be up so early .

-Here…I made some coffee…-said Miley .

-Thanks!…don't get mad…but I just want some tea .

-Sure , no problem .Are you nervous?

-nochowsmuck-answered Lilly still eating some cookies .

-You want to try that again? This time with no food in your mouth?-asked Miley , even though Lilly was 21 years old , she still made her friend laugh with her no voluntarily silliness .

-Not so much-said Lilly .

-You are lying , you are so scare Lillian Rose Truscott .

-Ok , maybe I am , but it's normal…everything that I studied the past 3 and a half years leads to this day…so I have every right to be scare .

-You are right my friend , you are right . -said Miley giving up to the argument .

-Anyway , where are you going to take Ryan?…I don't want to bother you I'm sure he won't mind if you two stay here and hang out in the garden…but please do not let him watch much TV , he had enough TV yesterday…for a kid of his age!

-Lilly , he is my godson , let me spoil him a little bit! …we will go to the park , gain some weight on McDonalds…it will be fun!

Miley said this while Lilly was preparing her bag for work , but when she heard McDonalds she frozed instantly.

-Oh no! Don't take him to McDonalds…that food is not appropriate or even healthy for a kid of his age…do you even know if the meat is real?

When Lilly finished her understatement Miley exploded in laughs .

-What?…What is so funny?

- ….

Lilly smacked her friend on the shoulder and Miley finally opened her mouth to explain herself .

- Ouch , that was not nice Lilly vanilly! And…did you hear yourself?

-Yes I did! And it's true!

-I'm laughing because you sounded like a very concerned mother…and that was…was

-huh?

-I don't know…it was like the sweetest thing…and I liked it! ...that's all…

Lilly blushed . Maybe she overreacted a little bit , but she wasn't going to admit it .

-Ok-ok , but please don't take him to that place!

-I won't…don't worry! Now , get out of here !

The blonde went upstairs to Ryan's room and place a kiss on his sleepy head , this was the first time she left Ryan since they got in Malibu and to be honest she wasn't so sure about the idea , however she trusted Miley , oh yeah she did .

* * *

At Joe's Apartment

_Seems like the middle Jonas Brother was having fun last Saturday at "Sunset" the new top celebrity club that opened last month . He was in good company with a well-known young lady on his side , joining him in another of his typical Joe Jonas night out , then he and…_

How funny Joe thought .One day they can worshipped you and love you to death…and the next they can still love you but destroy your career at the same time… he turned off the tv and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, then the phone rang .

_This is Joe's apartment, leave your message after the tone , or not , I will try to call you back or whatever_

Dude! Change your message…it is so not you…anyway it's 9:45 and you should be here in fifteen minutes or maybe right now…so hurry up…this is Nick , your brother by the way

End of message

Joey! You never answer your phone , don't you? I just call cause I had a great time last weekend and maybe you want to have a repetition? So call me… whenever you want…oh this is me Kirsten…

* * *

**Moments Later inside Miley's car .**

Ryan was behaving in his seat , while Miley pulled the car in the Gibson amphitheater's park lot .

-Ready , buddy?-Miley ask to the 4 years old .

She took him by the hand , unzipped his seat belt and both walk together like they were mother and son . Miley noticed that Ryan was scared , they went backstage even thought it was already 10:11 am a lot of people were working for the special Jonas Brothers Concert . As soon as they got closer the little boy grabbed Miley's hand stronger than ever , Miley knew that he was not used to be around by massive crowds .

She saw in a corner a familiar face but quickly turned over , he wasn't the first one she wanted to talk ,then Kevin touched gently his shoulder .

-Hey! I was waiting for you…- he leaned to kiss her but then he realized that their relationship was still a secret so he didn't do anything , even though that secret was killing him inside .

-Hi Kev!…how's everything going?-asked the brunette .She knew what was going with him but they have to act like two long friends in front of the others .

-Everything is….-Then Kevin make notice of the little boy hiding behind the girl's legs

.-Miley , what have you done when I'm gone? -asked Kevin half kidding .

-Shut up! -she answered blushing , then she took Ryan in her arms .-This is Ryan…his mother is a good friend of mine…

-I see…-Kevin laughed and Ryan instantly felt comfortable , Kevin was really good with kids .-Hey man!

-Hi-said Ryan and turned to Miley . -Auntie Miley , can I go to the bandy bar? please pleaseeee….

-Bandy bar?…oh…you mean the candy bar? . Ryan nodded .-I think that's ok…here take some money .-She handed him two dollars and he went jumping up and down to the candy machine . Kevin started the conversation again but Miley was distracted keeping an eye to the little boy .

-So…-he says -I didn't know you have a friend with a kid -

-She's an old friend-Miley answered without looking at him .

-uhmm… can we go somewhere else?-he asked with a smile .

-What do you mean?-she asked again without paying attention at his "boyfriend's" words .

-I think you know what I mean-he asked this time taking her hand .

-Oh! But Ry…yeah sure…-The couple went to a corner where they could have more privacy , the space between them was little and they could almost see each other's faces for the lack of light .

-I missed you…-he finally said touching her cheek . Miley felt for the millionth time butterflies in her stomach , this can't be happening she thought , because for him this was just a fling , with some benefits…okay very good benefits .

-I missed you too-she says kissing him sweetly . Both were very happy because they haven't been together in two months . -Nahh , I miss you more- he says breaking the kiss for a second.-I'm not so sure about that -she said when the situation got more heated and heated , now it was full make out session .-Isn't hot here?-he asked sucking hard her neck .-Kevin…-she says-Kevin…-What?-he finally asked and went back again to her lips .-I think you are right…let's go to the bathroom .-she says .

They went together to the nearest bathroom and she make sure to lock the door . He leaned against the door , looking at her an laughing . Miley opened the sink and wash her face .

-What?-she asked at his obvious laughs . -Nothing …this is just…so funny …-he says .

-What is funny…being with me is funny?-she asked pretending to be insulted . -No , no , just this…us hiding…making out in a bathroom…

-Shut up!-she said .

Then they heard a BAM and a familiar voice screaming . They went out from the bathroom and there was Nick screaming and nervous .

-Jesus!…Nick , what happened?-asked Kevin to his brother , Miley behind him realized about Ryan , on no Lilly was going to kill her .

-Where's Ryan?-asked Miley to the brothers .

-Who's Ryan?-asked a concerned Nick .

* * *

**So?**

**I know not so good , but i will be updating better ones after saturday .**

**Now if you want you can check my other stories "GOD ONLY KNOWS" and "LET ME BE YOURS"**

**Hope you will like it!**

**Review?**

**xoxo**

**Emily**


	7. New Faces

_**Fast Cars**_

* * *

_**A/N : Lilly's and Joe's relationship it's explained in the flashbacks so pay attention!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated .**_

"_**Let me be yours" will be out soon… I just had a major writer's block .**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 : New faces**_

_Then they heard a BAM and a familiar voice screaming . They went out from the bathroom and there was Nick screaming and nervous . _

_-Jesus!__…__Nick , what happened?-asked Kevin to his brother , Miley behind him realized about Ryan , on no Lilly was going to kill her . _

_-Where__'__s Ryan?-asked Miley to the brothers . _

_-Who__'__s Ryan?-asked a concerned Nick . _

-Don't worry Miles…he must be somewhere…-said Kevin comforting the young girl who was looking anywhere to her godson .

-What are you…?-but Nick suddenly stopped himself when he saw a little kid around 4 years old crying and worried . -There he is , that little piece of…-said Nick .

-Nick stop!-said Kevin shocked at his brother statement .

-Why? This little kid was touching my guitar and broke some of it's strings Kevin!-

Ryan was still crying so Miley took him in her arms and kissed his tears protectively , then she noticed that he cut his finger that was the reason he didn't stop crying and the fact that this strangers weren't helping .

-The only kid I see in the room is you -replied Kevin .

-FINE!-said Nick insulted .

Then Kevin put his attention to Miley and the crying boy in her arms . -Are you okay?-he asked .

-No!-replied Ryan burying his little adorable face in Miley's shoulder . -My finger huwts…-

-He is going to be okay…do you have any band-aids?-Miley asked .

-Uhmm no -Kevin was confused- I bet if Joe was here he could have some ones , you know he is the clumsy one-

-Right…this isn't helping , is there some emergency room here?-the girl asked .

-It's down the hall…I can take you there if you want-said Nick in a rush , Kevin turned to see his brother suddenly change of reaction .

-That's great…Kevin could you please take care of Ryan?-

-Yeah , no problem -Kevin replied calmly but he was surprised at how Nick changed his attitude that fast , specially at Miley's presence , _this was not jealousy he was just worried over nothing ._

Kevin and Ryan sat near the stage , the older boy was good with kids , specially because he remember when his little brother was Ryan's age .

-So… what happened out there?-

-I just wanted to play with that guitar and then that evil boy came and yelled at me-explained Ryan as best as he could with a bleeding finger .

-Evil boy? -laughed Kevin but then he stopped because Ryan was seriously upset .

-Yep , I don't like him …

-I don't like him either , but you can't choose your brothers…-said a voice from behind .

Kevin and Ryan , turned to see Joe . He was at his best , faking the most adorable and loving smiles that any girl could have died right there ; Joe took off his sunglasses and looked at his older brother's mad face . Ryan turned his head from Kevin to Joe doubly like he was trying to figure out something .

-I know , I know I'm late…please don't shoot me -said Joe .

-Believe me , I won't -said Kevin -But Nick , he will…-

Nick and Miley came into the scene , Miley run out to Ryan and take him on her arms lovingly . -Here you go…-she said putting the band-aid on the boy's little finger . She didn't notice Joe right behind her .-Oh my god!-she practically screamed .

-Nice to see you too Stewart-said Joe pretending to be happy and insulted at the same time , but the truth was that he could care less about this girl's life .

-The same -she said and Ryan play with her hair . -Can we go home auntie Miley?-he asked .

- Sure honey but before…-

-You have to take this -said Kevin . He handed Ryan a toy guitar and suddenly the little boy's face lighten up .

-Uhmm I don't think it's a good idea Ry , if your mom found it…-

-_What she hates the Jonas Brothers?_-asked Joe , all of the sudden all eyes where on him , even Ryan's .If only he knew .

-Who are the Jonas Brother?-asked Ryan .

-No one! -said Miley and Kevin shot her a confused look .

-I m-mean…it's getting late…bye-she kissed Kevin on the cheek and left the boys standing there confused .

-CALL ME!-said Nick .

-What's wrong with her?-mouthed Joe once she was far away and then he disappeared from the stage .

-Miley has a new glow…don't you think Kevin?-said Nick .

-Yep , she definitely has it -

TOWN. OFFICE

Lilly entered the big building , she took the elevator and she was still nervous . People walking around very concentrated wasn't helping either . She knew that she has to get over this little girl's feelings and behave like a woman , because she was 21 years old and full of confidence , right confidence she repeated for herself once she got closer to the reception she talked with the secretary .

-Excuse me I'm Lillian Truscott…I have an appointment at exactly 10:15 -

The young secretary didn't even bother to look up to see her ,she kept her eyes on the magazine and taking charge on other calls .

-No you're not cause you sound too young for being Lilly Truscott -

-Yes I am-said Lilly half tired at the secretary stubbornness .

-Look if you are looking for a….oh my god I'm so sorry…-

Then the young secretary take Lilly to a big office , they were on the floor number 18 , and they could almost see the whole city from there .

-I'm sorry about earlier …-

-It's okay-replied Lilly .

-Way to break the ice…you see I read your file and with those grades I thought you were older …-

-Don't get confuse I am old!-

-I'm Kelly . Kelly Anderson…and I'm 19 by the way …-said the pretty secretary .

-You are 19? What are you doing here?- asked Lilly to this new girl Kelly , she thought she was way young to be at Vanity Fair , crazy , she was way young to even work .

- Same as you…looking for my opportunity , I study journalism at Stanford …

-Wow…you must be really good I mean when I was 19 I barely write for this local paper back in London…which wasn't too long ago-said Lilly .

-Yeah…don't get me wrong Lana can be a pain in the ass but is all worthless at the end -said Kelly while she and Lilly walk around the office and Kelly shows her the place and some colleagues .

-What do you mean? -asked the blonde .

-You know…sometimes we have to cover this parties that are full with celebrities…you are gonna love it Lils…-

_-flashback-_

_-Come on Lils you are gonna love it…-_

_-I would rather go home Miles…-replied Lilly . She was standing with Kevin and Nick in a cab they were going to hang out for a while , it was late but they think it could be fun to catch some movie , after that long show they needed to do something like other teen's do on a Friday night . Then she turned out to see Joe standing there . _

_-So…how was your little assignment? _

_-It was more like a challenge -she replied ._

_-Right…when you will go out with me ?_

_-I told you…I don't date rockstars -she started walking away from him and immediately laugh when she saw Miley , Nick and Kevin arguing over nothing . _

_-Well we have something in common…I Don't date them either! -_

_-end of flashback-_

-Lils…can I call you Lils , right ?-asked Kelly .

-Sure…-she said smiling .

-Well anyway this is how I met my boyfriend…-said Kelly taking a Vanity Fair not so old magazine .

-How come?-ask Lilly curious .

-A party…-Kelly look through the pages-…it was this celebrity's charity dinner .-the girl stop on a picture -God I hate her! .-

-Who?-asked Lilly interested .

Kelly rolled her eyes -Have you ever dated a rockstar?

* * *

_**Should I continue this? Do you like this story?**_

_**Loves Emily!**_

_**Next chap I promise will be before the end of the week **_


	8. See you again

_**Fast Cars**_

* * *

_**A/N : who's Kelly's boyfriend? Review if you like it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7 : See you again **_

_-God I hate her! .-_

_-Who?-asked Lilly interested . _

_Kelly rolled her eyes -Have you ever dated a rockstar?_

-With my luck?….nahhh…-responded Lilly . Something about that was partly true , because with the constantly up and downs , they weren't a real couple , cause real couples don't keep hurting themselves with lies and jealousy . Lilly stopped daydreaming and look at her new workmate Kelly , the young girl was still with her eyes on the magazine .

-_Hannah Montana_ fan?-asked Kelly , as you see the girl in the magazine was an old picture .

-Huh?…uhm no- replied shortly Lilly .

-Believe me if any of us find and get this girl an exclusive interview for the magazine…it would be the cherry of the year …-

-How's that? -asked Lilly suddenly interested .

-you see since Hannah said that was actually Miley Stewart everyone and I mean everyone wants an special interview with her …but being the uptight bitch that I'm sure she still is she refuses talk about her personal life …-

-How do you know that she is an uptight bitch? ..do you even met her?-asked Lilly a bit mad because this girl that minutes before seemed nice was bad mouthing her long time friend .

- oh come on!…she is a celebrity , she has to be a bitch ,that's her job…anyway people wants to hear about her , I mean , did she end up like Britney Spears? Did she got married and got like four kids or what? -

-Maybe she is doing just fine , you know…a normal life -said Lilly and Kelly look at her amazed and then make sure that no one was close enough to hear what she was about to say .

-you see I have personal resources that informed me that she is dating a business man…-when Kelly said that Lilly almost cracked …Kevin a business man?…right this girl must have really good resources .

-Anyway she is not 15 but she still manage to date wealthy men…-

-What would happen if out of the blue we can get Hann.. I mean this girl Stewart to talk? -asked Lilly .

-You will turn in my new best friend…-and with that Kelly left Lilly in her new office .

-Later . Miley's house .-

Miley and Ryan were in the kitchen making cookies , well Miley was making it , Ryan was just trying to help and eating .

-Hey Ry …-said Miley who was trying to get the little boy's attention and he immediately raise his head . -…you know about this morning…we're going to keep it a secret , okay? -

-Why? Secrets are bad …that's what daddy says …-he replied with his mouth full of food .

-Well yeah…but this secret isn't going to hurt anyone , and it will be our little secret , ok?-

-Okay .

-Okay -said Miley happy that the boy understood .

-Do you think Mommy is going to be mad that we met the Jonas Brothers? -he suddenly asked and Miley gulped with the home-made cookies . For a 4 year old he remembered a lot of things .

-Uhmm no …

-They are owd …-Ryan said helping with the plates .

-Old?- Miley laugh -oh…no they are not , they are my age -

-Well , you are owd -finished Ryan pointing the girl with his little finger .

-RYAN ADAM you are in troubles …

Then the little boy screamed and run to the door where his mother was standing . Lilly saw him laughing and picked him up .

-Momma help me!

-What's going on? -asked Lilly when Ryan hugged her tightly .

-Don't blame me…he is the mean one .-

-Care to explain Ryan?-asked Lilly to her son .

-I just tell auntie Miley that she was owd…

-Well , she is …-said Lilly and Miley's face dropped .

--

-She said that? -asked Miley insulted when Lilly told her about the first day at office and what Kelly said .

_-_Aha…those exactly words …-

-I can't believe it…that is what people think of me? -

-No! , she is just confused , she is 19 , what can you expect? -

-Thanks Lilly , now I feel better …-Miley replied sarcastically , even though both girls were 21 years old .

-Nevertheless , I wish part of that were true…-

-What do you mean?-asked Lilly .

-I mean the part when she mentioned me with kids… not four but at least one …

-Miley , you are 21 years old …you don't know what you are talking about!

-Well maybe , but you are engaged and you already have Ryan , that didn't turn out so bad…except that your fiancee is Matt …-

-MILEY!

-Sorry , I just can't figure it out him ….yet -the brunette added .

-I did…and I know that he is not going to break my heart or Ryan's , that's enough for me-

-Yeah yeah yeah -Miley rolled her eyes -but do you _love_ him ?-

-Wow you are noisy…-replied Lilly avoiding the girl's question .

-Talking about noisy …-

Lilly stood up and went straight to the living room where the girls left Ryan playing with his toys .

-Ryan! Enough with the music!…Ryan?

-Wha…?-asked Miley coming behind .

-I'm so sorry Miley…once I found him…-

Lilly went upstairs calling for her son while Miley grab some papers and a huge blue bond in the floor .

_-flashback-_

_-He got you a bike? -asked the brunette while both girls where getting book from their school's locker . Last weekend was Lilly's birthday and her mother with Miley's help organized her a little sweet sixteen party even though Lilly didn't want one ._

_-Well do you want him to gave me a car?-Lilly replied sarcastically ._

_-I meant something more romantic Lils …- _

_-Well he tried something more romantic…-_

_Miley started jumping and giggling but Lilly stopped her because all eyes where on them ._

_-Oh my God! He kissed you? -_

_-I guess so…-_

_-How's that…did he or didn't he? -_

_-I don't know if it was even a kiss…I just gave him a peck on the lips …-_

_Miley's face suddenly dropped in confusion . -You had the chance to make out with hottie of the year Joe Jonas and the only thing you did was gave him a peck on the lips?-_

_-Yeah…anyway…what I'm going to do with a bike?_

_- Don't change the subject!…I am going to resolve this …-she said and disappeared from the hallway leaving Lilly confused . _

_-Miley! Where are you going?…Miley? _

_-end of flashback -_

-Miley! MILEY! -Lilly was at the top of the stairs talking to her friend .

-Huh?

-I asked you if the door is locked ?-Miley went to the front door and noticed that it was unlocked .

-OH MY GOD RYAN!-

In the meantime the boys were heading their parent's house , just across Miley's . Joe barely appeared in the house but being there he felt that at least something was right in his life , just hanging out with his brothers , no judgments , no fights …

-So…are you going to call her?-asked Nick while they were taking some of their instruments from Kevin's car .

-No…-Joe answered to Nick's constant question about _"Joe's new lucky girl" . _

-What it was just a nightstand? -

-I guess…-

-Nick stop and Joe…that's not nice -said Kevin from the door .

Nick went closer to Kevin a gave him an apologetic smile . -Oh , look who's talking …the one that has been sneaking around with some random chick…that I must say we don't even know .- Joe from the car laughs , this felt like old times .

-I'm not sneaking around Nick! -said Kevin and then left .

-So…now is you and me - said Nick .

-What about your girlfriend?-

-That can be arranged -said Nick half playing and followed Kevin .

JOE'S POV

While I was taking the last instrument from the car I heard some music coming from across the street .

"…_Cause I felt a deep connection when you looked into my eyesNow I can't wait to see you again…" _

Yeah it was from Miley's , I can't believe how conceited this girl is , she listens to her songs? . Now I wonder why Nick spent so much time here , it must be Miley , she is pretty…but not my type .But what caught my eye was this little kid in the corner riding a bike , I was pretty sure that I knew almost everybody in the zone and this place was quiet because there wasn't too many kids at least not that little and alone in the streets . It makes me laugh that he was trying too hard because the bike was a little too big for him…it was kind of adorable…I guess …

-Hey buddy…do you need help ?-I asked him when he fell for the third time…for being little he was tough even though now he had tears in his blue eyes .

-I want my mommy! -he shouted when I offered him a hand .

-Ok , calm down …are you from here? -

Then I heard some door being slammed and two girls emerging from the not so distant house.

-He must have taken the …-one said but stopped in her tracks when I locked eyes with her …talking about Miley .

-oh my god Ryan , what happened with you?-asked the blonde girl , I supposed this was the kid's mother .

- he just fell from the bike…- I explained and the young lady hugged her kid tightly then I exchanged some looks with Miley who was in shock for not apparent reason and my head clicked …

-Lilly? -

* * *

**_Like where this is going..._**

**_Loves , Emily!_**


End file.
